


Divinity

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex





	Divinity

Kal was quickly getting bored. Atlantis, Triton, Neptune, Proteus, and while he _had_ figured out the theory behind the naming of the clubs, he couldn't help but think they were the lamest names ever. All four of 'em were owned by the same guy, all four of 'em decorated the same way, same lighting, same music, and he was just absolutely bored.

Which is why he found himself in Divinity that night.

It was a club obviously ripped off from a hundred other places in the city, with the fake church altar, plastic stained-glass windows, and cassock-wearing DJs with cheap plastic crucifixes around their necks. The few girls working for the club were dressed as either devils or angels, though neither costume quite left anything to the imagination. 

Others who had come just to dance or drink or drug themselves were dressed in mostly black, occasionally mixed with bright, vibrant colors that only made the colored strobes dancing across the crowd that much more visually jarring.

There was over ten thousand dollars in Kal's pocket tonight, and it was starting to burn a hole. He shoved through towards the bar, where the bartender was dressed oddly like a bishop, down to the big pointy hat, and ordered a drink. 

"ID?" grunted the bartender.

Kal slid a hundred dollar bill over. "Right there."

The bartender pocketed it and slid Kal's drink over to him.

Kal downed the layered shot quickly, and pushed the empty glass back over for a refill while he searched the crowd. Part of him wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, but every so often his eyes lingered briefly on the curve of a bald head as it shot up over the crowd before he reminded himself that his best friend was dead and ruthlessly shoved the longing and regret back down under another shot.

One of the girls that Kal's practiced eye slid over was dancing in a tight clutch with three other girls. The four of them were moving with oiled precision, gyrating against each other to the pulsing beat of the music. Hands were stroking each other everywhere, but it was the girl in the center that caught his attention. Streaks of bright, fluorescent pink were interwoven with silvery-blond hair that shimmered almost white in the flashing strobes, and she seemed to be the center of everyone's attentions. 

Finishing the second shot, Kal put the empty glass back on the bar before heading over to the small cluster of women. Without really asking if he was welcome, Kal shouldered his way into the group, sliding like water into the gyrating mass of bodies. Nobody fought him; on the contrary, they seemed to welcome him as he joined them. Their hands guided his hips to fit tightly against the curve of the silver-haired girl's backside, then started him moving, thrusting and rubbing to the rhythm of the music blaring over the sound system. 

Warm bodies fit on either side of Kal, behind him too, and apparently in front of his dance partner as she was pressed back tightly against his groin. His cock was definitely interested, rising to the occasion as firm, hot flesh was pushed against it. Her hair was whipping side to side, revealing a tattoo on the back of her neck, and as Kal ground against her ass, he had to agree the tattoo was appropriate--Silver--done in gothic lettering. Hands were rubbing over his chest, ignoring the hard, brittle lines of his burn scar and instead pinching his nipples. His own hands were pushed or pulled to Silver's chest and groin, the palm of one hand rubbing roughly against the hot mound between her legs while the other one mauled at her breasts. 

His palm encountered snaps in the patent leather hot pants that covered her groin, and his wide fingers popped them open. For once, he was shocked as his fingers slipped into slick wet heat. Silver's eyes widened, and her head fell back against Kal's shoulder, mouth open and inviting kisses as she rode his fingers expertly.

Kal gave the invited kisses, his tongue slipping messily into Silver's mouth, licking and nibbling over her lips and tasting the light tingle of cinnamon lipstick. His fingers pushed deeper into Silver's wet pussy, past the knuckle as her hips bucked. The music's beat picked up, rushing towards the end of the song, and Kal's stroking fingers churned just as quickly as the music. 

The song ended in a burst of laser light and flashing strobes, and Silver pulled herself off Kal's fingers. Instead of walking off, however, she turned around, brought his hand to her lips, and sucked off her juices. 

Kal growled, dragging Silver behind him as he shouldered through the crowd, out through the fire entrance to the back alley, and pushed her up against the dirty brick wall. She didn't protest the rough treatment, instead wrapping her legs around Kal's waist when he lifted her up. 

Kal took that as acquiescence, and didn't waste any time going into his pocket for condoms or anything else, just opened the fly of his leather pants and let his hard cock spring free. The head rubbed against her dripping slit, and he used her juice to make sure he was lubricated enough to push his way in.

Silver moaned as Kal's cock slid into her, and Kal felt her legs tightening around his waist as she arched her back. He caught her hands over her head, pinning them against the rough wall as he fucked her against it. His mouth fell to her breasts, biting sharply at pebbled nipples poking through the short blue tank top. His instinct was to rip the flimsy thing off, but he didn't and he wasn't sure why. He bit again at her nipple, and when she gave a little whimper, he moved to the other, satisfied. 

His tongue and teeth lashed the other hungry peak until it was as hard and wet as its twin, and then Kal lifted his head as his he looked into Silver's eyes. They were gray, flecked with blue, and he buried the reminder of someone else with an especially hard thrust of his cock. 

Silver gave a hiss. "Do it again!" she grunted in his ear, sucking the lobe between her teeth and tugging.

Kal could do that. He shoved forward, so that the wall held up the majority of Silver's weight, one hand keeping her wrists pressed to the bricks as his other hand grabbed her hip and used it to drag her forward to meet every deep thrust. Her head was scraping against the bricks, her knuckles were bleeding from the scrape against the rough surface of the wall, but he didn't care, just kept fucking her harder. 

Her pussy clenched tightly around his cock as he drove her back against the wall, shuddering with every stroke. Kal let her wrists go and Silver's hands moved to pillow the back of her head as Kal fucked her against the wall. He was sweating and so was she, and it was pooling between them, splashing onto her bare belly as it dripped from Kal's forehead.

Silver was grunting out encouragement, actual words lost in the frenzy of pounding strokes and replaced by wordless sounds, little whines and deep moans, whimpers and pleas and demanding little squeaks as she squirmed against Kal's cock, taking him as deep as she could. 

Kal kept stroking, hips moving almost in a blur as he gave Silver all she could take, hammering her quivering pussy with forceful strokes, his balls slapping against the curve of her leather-covered ass. Her hipbone was creaking in his grip as he hauled her back, and when she bit his shoulder, he came. 

Explosive and hard, his orgasm rocked his entire body as he held Silver on his cock. Rushing jets of semen filled her pussy as Kal came, little rocking thrusts making sure that his cock emptied as he came, and once he was done, he slid out. 

Silver was whimpering as Kal pulled out of her, and she shoved her fingers into her pussy, churning them rapidly as she rubbed her clit, legs still wrapped around Kal's waist as she tried to get herself off. 

Kal just watched without a word, without raising a hand to help. All he did was raise his hands back to Silver's lower back to steady her, help keep her arched as her fingers worked quickly inside herself as she reached for orgasm. 

"Fuck--fucking bastard," she choked out as she finally came, her fingers able to at last bring her over the edge.

At that, Kal dumped her onto her ass, letting her hit the pavement with a thud. "That's what my father tells me," he said, making sure he was completely disentangled from her before stepping over her legs and heading out the dark alley as his scar started to burn.

The End


End file.
